


Hogwarts Waste Management Facilities

by Librasmile (Tenthsun)



Series: Librasmile's Harry Potter Meta Essays, Notes and Fragments [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions of a Cornwall Grad-related, Demeter Spencer, Essays, Meta, Metafiction, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Other, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenthsun/pseuds/Librasmile
Summary: Almost 1000 people and ONE castle? Not even the elves can handle THAT much trash...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Welcome to my latest installment of alternate universe Harry Potter world-building! It's not strictly an essay but a outline of how Hogwarts' waste management facilities might work. The inspiration came when I was walking to work (a temporary gig that has, alas, long since vanished) and went by my workplace's waste management facility. While generally tidy and clean, THAT day the place STUNK, which is an operational hazard I guess. Then I thought, what the hell does Hogwarts do with ITS trash? And so this was born._
> 
> _**04-29-18 Note:** I've updated this slightly. It was never supposed to start with Demeter because that makes no sense - thank you for everyone who kudo'd despite that, lol. And yes, I've added the name of the Director of Waste Management. He is Titus Diggs. And yes he will make an appearance in my series "Hogwarts - Help Wanted."_

**Hogwarts Waste Management Facilities**  

This is my conceptualization of waste management at Hogwarts. This all happened because I wondered who picked up the trash. That question was inspired by walking past a university facilities management plant and getting a whiff of the garbage. Yikes! And the question was born. 

After going on a month-long research and world-building bender (yeah, I have those) here's what I came up with.

**Hogwarts District Heating Undertaking**  –  **a district heating system**  for Duff Town, Hogsmeade, but mainly Hogwarts. It uses boilers and cogeneration. It also generates a limited amount of electricity. 

**The Ashworth Landfill**  –  **the dumping ground for the magical ash**  that is generated by magical waste incineration. It is located underground, beneath Ben Nevis. 

**Stercutius** **Cropper Magical Resource Management Center**  –  **this is where solid waste as well as wastewater sludge** **from the magical community is sorted, recycled, incinerated and removed** **in order to** **be taken to the landfill**. It includes a generator that powers a district heating network for the magical communities in the district. 

**Eco-Wizards Environmental Services**  –  **This is the local, family-owned company that hauls and dumps trash for the magical communities.**  It has been rebranded from the name _Cropper & Sons Trash Removal, Ltd., Since 1892._ The company was founded by Stercutius Cropper the First and rebranded by his namesake in the current generation, Stercutius “Cue” Cropper, IV. He wanted to modernize the company image to allow them to expand. They have the contract for picking up the trash and sludge generated by the magical communities. They make money on picking up, dropping off, and hauling to the landfill. They also make a percentage on the sale of recovered metals and other reusables to third parties. They are richest family in the area although not necessarily the most admired. They might have a bit of a chip on their shoulders. And they have gotten into conflicts and court cases over who owns the generator and the revenues generated. The Center was named for Cropper because he built it and expanded it. However, the Ministry partially “nationalized it”. It is tightly regulated by the District Council. Hence, they’re looking to expand to unregulated areas. One growth area is cleaning out septic tanks, cesspools and cisterns. 

**Hygieia** **L. Siltbank** **Spellwater** **Sanitation Center**  –  **this is the center where water from the streams and reservoir on Ben Nevis (the UK’s highest mountain)** **is treated to provide clean drinking water.**  It is also where wastewater is processed before being returned to the environment, i.e., pumped into the Muggle sewage system. In some cases, the residue is sent directly, via a bypass pipe system, into the saltwater of Loch Linnhe.  

**Hygieia** **LaMotte** **Siltbank**  –  **she was a former chair of the Hogwarts District Council.**  She ordered the construction of the sanitation center in the 1920s/30s to ensure clean drinking water and to help halt a dragon pox (or other disease) outbreak. The center was named for her.  

**Dun Loch Dam and Reservoir**  –  **this is the dam and reservoir atop Ben Nevis.**  It supplements the water supplied by the mountain rivers and streams. It was built in the late 1800s by the Pythagorean Fellows with design support from the Arithmancers and Potions Masters.  

**Hogwarts District**  – This is the Ministry-designated geographical territory that encompasses Hogsmeade, Duff Town, and Hogwarts Castle and its dependencies. 

**Hogwarts District Council**  –  **this is the governing body of the Hogwarts District.**  Its members include citizens elected or selected from Hogsmeade and Duff Town; the Headmaster of Hogwarts; and people appointed by the Ministry. The Chair of the Council is powerful in relation to the Headmaster and can act completely independently of what the Headmaster wishes. In practice, however, this rarely happens unless the Ministry member exerts themselves. Hygieia L. Siltbank was a Ministry appointee and acted completely independently of Headmaster Armando Dippet’s wishes. 

**Hogwarts District Council Sanitation Authority (HDCSA)**  –  **this is a subordinate body of the council. It** **overseas** **all sanitation operations** , including  

  * water treatment center,  
  * solid waste treatment center, 
  * incinerator, 
  * generator, 
  * recycling collectors, 
  * transfer centers, and 
  * landfill. 



They signed the contract with Cropper and can rescind it if they wish. 

**The Reed-Bed** **aka the Hogwash**  –  **this is the organic sewage system where organic sewage (food waste, human waste, etc.) is dumped so that it can be detoxified by the flora and fauna located in this area**. At that point, the wastewater is pumped down into the sewer pipes below and sent to the sanitation center. The remaining solid wastes are removed and hauled away by the Croppers. The remaining water is treated and returned to use, piped into the Muggle sewer system, and pumped out into Loch Linnhe. 

Severus and Pomona have special oversight due to their expertise. Pomona is responsible for making sure the filtration foliage is healthy and functioning as it should. Severus makes sure the proper chemical reactions are occurring and the required pH is maintained.  

**Wastewizards** **aka Eco-wizards (the more modern term)** **– these are wizards who specialize in the magic of waste management and sanitation.**  Their members can be as low level as trash removers and as complex as the Potions Master who design the treatment processes (spells) and potions that make waste safe for incineration, recycling, reuse or removal. Ministry-certified wastewizards are required to periodically inspect sanitation facilities, pickup and dumping procedures, and recycling operations. A subdivision of them specialize in medical magical waste management. 

**The Hogwarts Waste Management System**  – This consists of  

  1. **Pipe system**  – which brings in clean water and removes sewage. The clean water comes from Dun Loch Reservoir and the natural streams on Ben Nevis, is treated at the sanitation center and then sent to Hogwarts. The wastewater goes through the castle’s reed-bed filtration system to be filtered then into the sewage pipes and channeled to the sanitation center for removal.  
  2. **Reed-bed Filtration System (or the "Hogwash")**  – where wastewater and organic waste are sent to be filtered before being pumped into the sewer system or treated before being returned to the soil. Extremely powerful spells have been put in place to prevent student access - or even awareness - of this area. The Quidditch Pitch is located in the opposite direction, so that it's less likely students will se from the air. However, if they do, high-powered "Notice Me Not" spells turn their attention elsewhere. However, the adult staff and faculty as well as the elves, can more or less come and go as they please.  
  3. **Solid Waste Collection Cesspits**  – these are the underground cesspits where garbage is collected until it can be retrieved by the Croppers. These pits exist BENEATH the dungeons and are accessed by tunnels. They are heavily warded to prevent any toxic leakage as well as to prevent theft of the magical refuse for nefarious purposes. 
  4. **Affiliated Waste Management Sections**  


  * **Heating system**  – Hogwarts is massive. Central heating is bound to be a bit of a nightmare. They have numerous fireplaces for communication and heating. However, they aren’t that efficient. Hogwarts also has its own supplemental generator and heating pipe system through which steam or hot water is pumped in order to heat the castle as needed. The main heat source is from the generator attached to the solid waste incinerator in Duff Town. However, the on-site generator supplements that heat to create a toasty warm atmosphere in much of the castle (although I wouldn't ask Severus about the quality of heat circulation in the dungeons). Tantalus Flowright & Sons maintains the pipes and heating system. As with the Hogwash, access to and awareness of the on-site generator is restricted to adult faculty and staff. Whether it or the Hogwash show up on the Marauders Map I can't say. However the Weasley twins have never breached the security of either. 


  * **Electricity**  – it is in use, if limited use, in the castle. It is also generated by the generator in Duff Town.



 

How does this affect Demeter Spencer, the snarky Hogwarts accountant who stars in my WIP fic Confessions of a Cornwall Grad? 

**Demeter**   **has to** **pay the**  

  * Heat bill 
  * Electricity bill 
  * Water bill 
  * Storage costs 
  * Reed-bed maintenance costs 
  * Trash pick up 
  * Recyclables drop off costs 



**She** **has to** **collect and deposit (into the school's Gringott's account)**  

  * Revenues from ferrous and non-ferrous metal recovery sales 
  * Revenues from renewables sales 



She also has to attend Hogwarts District Council revenue meetings in the place of the Headmaster, steward, or portfolio manager (yes, Hogwarts has an investment portfolio and a portfolio manager). Finally, she has to interface - along with Hogwarts' director of waste management Titus Diggs - with the Hogwarts District Council Sanitation Authority (HDCSA). Gotta love her job...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Note:** This is an update to my original Hogwarts Waste Management mini-essay. Much of the info is the same but resequenced in a way I felt provided more clarity. The new info consists of:_
> 
> Titus Diggs, Hogwarts Director of Sanitation Tinkerton Yards - the junkyard for the district Hogwarts’ multiple identities 

> 
> __

****This is my construction of waste management at Hogwarts. This all happened because I wondered who picked up the trash. That question was inspired by walking past a university facilities management plant and getting a whiff of the garbage. Whoof! And the question was born.

**First, you need to understand the context.** Hogwarts is not just a castle or a school. It is also a DISTRICT, i.e., a geographically defined area that is designated and politically recognized by the Ministry of Magic. This is a specially designated district that is just one of the territories the Ministry governs. Other areas include:

  * Diagon and Knockturn Alleys in London
  * The additional alleys listed in my Trapped in the Alley lists
  * The dens (communities where the alleys terminate) listed in Accounts Past Due
  * The Narrows, the mainly rural and fringe areas which are rougher than Knockturn Alley



Hogwarts, of course is higher profile with greater political power than any other territory except for those in London.

**After that you need to understand**

  * Where trash collection happens
  * Who collects it
  * What happens to the trash
  * Who regulates the process



**Hogwarts District** \- This is the Ministry-designated territory that encompasses Hogsmeade, Duff Town, and Hogwarts Castle and its estate dependencies. It is governed by...

**Hogwarts District Council** – **this is the governing body of the Hogwarts District.** Its members include citizens elected or selected from Hogsmeade and Duff Town; the Headmaster of Hogwarts; and people appointed by the Ministry. The Chair of the Council is powerful in relation to the Headmaster and can act completely independently of what the Headmaster wishes. In practice, however, this rarely happens unless the Ministry member exerts themselves or holds the chair. Hygieia L. Siltbank was a Ministry appointee and past chair. She acted completely independently of Headmaster Armando Dippet’s wishes.

Sanitation practices are formulated and overseen by...

**Hogwarts District Council Sanitation Authority (HDCSA)** – **this is a subordinate body of the council. It overseas all sanitation facilities and operations** , including 

  * water treatment center,  
  * solid waste treatment center,
  * incinerator,
  * heat/electricity generator,
  * recycling collectors,
  * transfer centers, and
  * landfill.



They are empowered to sign contracts for sanitation services on behalf of the council and rescind those contracts if they wish.

**Dun Loch Dam and Reservoir** – **this is the dam and reservoir atop Ben Nevis, which is within the Hogwarts District.** **This reservoir as well as the river and streams coming off of the mountain constitute the district’s main fresh water supply**. It was built in the late 1800s by the Pythagorean Fellows with design support from the Arithmancers and Potions Masters. The Arithmancers designed the multi-spell matrix that allows the dam and reservoir to function properly. The Pythagorean Fellows - magical stone masons and carpenters - built the dam and reservoir. The Potions Masters determine the magical chemistry required to keep the water supply stable and potable and adjust it as necessary. 

**Hygieia L. Siltbank Spellwater Sanitation Center** – **this is the center where water from the streams and reservoir on Ben Nevis is treated to provide clean drinking water.** It is also where wastewater (aka spellwater - any water infused, impacted or altered by magic; it’s seen as a waste product) is processed before being returned to the environment, i.e., pumped into the Muggle sewage system. In some cases, the residue is sent directly, via a bypass pipe system, into the saltwater of Loch Linnhe.

**Hygieia LaMotte Siltbank** – **she was a former chair of the Hogwarts District Council.** She ordered the construction of the sanitation center in the 1920s/30s to ensure clean drinking water and to help halt a dragon pox (or other disease) outbreak. The center was named for her.  

**Stercutius Cropper Magical Resource Management Center** – **this is where solid refuse as well as wastewater sludge from the magical community is sorted, recycled, incinerated and removed in order to be taken to the landfill**. It includes a generator that powers a district heating network for the magical communities in the district.

_This is also one of the locations where scrap metal is recovered._ Ferrous (iron) and non-ferrous (copper, lead, tin, etc.) metal can be quite valuable, so it’s worth recovering scrap metal where you can and selling it. Presumably, Hogwarts’ scrap metal is reclaimed here (minus a portion taken by the center as a “processing and recovery fee”) and either sold on site or shipped for sale elsewhere. Proceeds would, of course, go to Hogwarts.

**Hogwarts District Heating Undertaking** – **a district heating system** for Duff Town, Hogsmeade, but mainly Hogwarts. It uses boilers and cogeneration. It also generates a limited amount of electricity.

**The Ashworth Landfill** – **the dumping ground for the magical ash** that is generated by magical waste incineration. It is located underground, beneath Ben Nevis.

**Tinkerton Yards** \- **This is the area junkyard/recycling facility.** There has to be one. Not every metal machine can be so easily broken or melted down into something that is immediately reusable. Such items find their way here to the magical junkyard where the enterprising can scavenge or purchase spare parts, and other interesting items. Arthur Weasley would have a field day here. This facility however is privately owned. It is independent of Hogwarts Castle, Hogwarts District and the Croppers. This independence leads people to suspect it’s the site of some less than legal activities. However, the District Constable, Ellis Locksley, has never been able to acquire any evidence or proof that is in fact the case.

**Wastewizards aka Eco-wizards (the more modern term)** **– these are wizards who specialize in the magic of waste management and sanitation.** Their members can be as low level as ordinary municipal trash removers and as highly educated as the Arithmancers and Potions Masters who design the treatment processes (spells) and potions that make magical solid waste and wastewater safe for incineration, recycling, reuse or removal. Ministry-certified wastewizards are required to periodically inspect sanitation facilities and recycling operations as well as review pick-up and dumping procedures. A subdivision of them specializes in magical medical waste management.

**Eco-Wizards Environmental Services** – **This is the local, family-owned company that hauls and dumps trash for the Hogwarts District magical communities.** It has been rebranded from the old-fashioned name “ _Cropper & Sons Trash Removal, Ltd., Since 1892_.”

_The company was founded by Stercutius Cropper the First and rebranded by his namesake in the current generation, Stercutius “Cue” Cropper, IV._ He wanted to modernize the company image to allow them to expand. They have the contract for picking up the trash and sludge generated by the magical communities. They make money on picking up, dropping off, and hauling to the landfill. They also make a percentage on the sale of recovered metals and other reusables to third parties.

_They are richest family in the area although not necessarily the most admired._ They might have a bit of a chip on their shoulders. And they have gotten into conflicts and court cases over who owns the generator and the revenues generated. The Center was named for Cropper because he built it and expanded it. However, the Ministry partially “nationalized it”. It is tightly regulated by the district sanitation authority. Hence, they’re looking to expand to unregulated areas. One growth area is cleaning out septic tanks, cesspools and cisterns.

**Hogwarts** \- Hogwarts has multiple identities and it’s important to understand them all. They include:  

**Hogwarts Castle** , _which is the school and the school grounds, the lake and boathouse and the quidditch pit._ Because, per the movies, we never see Madame Hooch at meals in the Great Hall, I’m assuming that she lives outside of the castle in her own cottage. That would also be part of the Castle as would the bridge that gets blown up in Deathly Hallows.

**Hogwarts Estate** , _which comprises the non-school grounds and facilities, mainly the cottages, farm buildings and crop and pasture land as well as any cattle, sheep, etc. attached to the land._ Think about it. Why pay a massive grocery bill if you have thousands of acres you can use to grow food and raise cattle. At the very least you’ll put a serious dent in the grocery bill. The train shed and depot could also possibly be considered to be more a part of the estate rather than the castle.

The Estate Manager lives outside of the castle in his own house on the estate grounds. They are responsible for managing agricultural operations as well as tenant concerns. If land needs to be purchased, sold, or leased, he handles it. It doesn’t go directly through Demeter Spencer, the school accountant. And he reports directly to the Headmaster.

**Hogwarts Inc.,** _this is the legal entity that can enter into contractual agreements, own accounts at Gringotts, buy and sell land, purchase goods and services from vendors, and sue or be sued in court._ It owns the portfolio of securities that can be traded. The Headmaster is the chief executive but the Board of Governors functions as the Board of Directors would for a corporation. In other words, the Headmaster has to answer to the Board of Governors. Along with the school attorneys, portfolio manager, insurance agent, and estate manager, Demeter deals most with Hogwarts Inc.

**The Hogwarts Waste Management System**

This consists of:

  * **Solid Waste Collection Cesspits** – these are the underground cesspits where garbage is collected until it can be retrieved by the Croppers. These pits exist beneath the dungeons and are accessed by tunnels. They are heavily warded to prevent any toxic leakage as well as to prevent theft of the magical refuse for nefarious purposes.
  * **Pipe System** – which brings in clean water and removes sewage. The clean water comes from Dun Loch Reservoir and the natural streams on Ben Nevis, is treated at the sanitation center and then sent to Duff Town, Hogsmeade and Hogwarts Castle and Estate. The wastewater goes through the castle’s reed-bed filtration system to be filtered then into the sewage pipes and channeled to the sanitation center for processing.  
  * **Reed-bed Filtration System (or the Hogwash)** – where wastewater and organic waste is sent to be filtered before being pumped into the sewer system.



**The Reed-Bed aka the “Hogwash”** – **this is the organic sewage system where organic sewage (food waste, human waste, etc.) is dumped so that it can be detoxified by the flora and fauna located in this area**. At that point, the wastewater is pumped down into the sewer pipes below and sent to the sanitation center. The remaining solid wastes are removed and hauled away by the Croppers. The remaining water is treated and returned to use or else piped into the Muggle sewer system, and pumped out into Loch Linnhe. Loch Linnhe waters go out to merge with the Sound of Mull and into the estuary the Firth of Lorne. The estuary waters head out past the Gulf of Corryvreckan and into the North Channel (aka the Sea or Straits of Moyle) on the way to the North Atlantic.

Severus Snape, as Potions Master, and Pomona Sprout, as Herbology Mistress, have special oversight of the Hogwash due to their expertise. Pomona is responsible for making sure the plants are functioning as they should. Severus makes sure the proper chemical reactions are occurring and the required pH balance is maintained.

**Affiliated Waste Management Sections**

Trash incineration generates a lot of energy that can be reused. As noted previously, the district benefits from a heat undertaking scheme that provides heat and electricity to communities within the Hogwarts District.

  * **Heating system** – Hogwarts is massive. Central heating is bound be a bit of a nightmare. They have numerous fireplaces for communication and heating. However, they aren’t that efficient.  
  
_Hogwarts also has a heating pipe system through which steam or hot water is pumped in order to heat the castle as needed._ The heat source is from the generator attached to the solid waste incinerator in Duff Town. This heat supplements the heat of the fireplaces, creating a toasty warm atmosphere.  
  
_Presumably, Hogwarts also has its own boilers/generators._ Again, the castle is massive. There are also the rest of the castle estate to consider. It seems sensible to assume that the castle doesn’t let its land sit idle but cultivates it. The students might not be aware, but there should be crops and cattle as well as cottages on the land. They also require heat, electricity and clean water. Having their own generators (and possibly separate water storage tanks) helps guarantee consistent water and power supplies. Where they are located I don’t know. But I also presume that they are blocked from student notice and access by the appropriate wards.
  * **Electricity** – it is in use, if limited use, in the castle. It is also generated by the generator in Duff Town. I haven’t given thought as to whether there is a substation on the castle grounds or in the vicinity. It will require further research. However, I’m going to assume the castle is wired for electricity even if only to a limited extent.



**Titus Diggs, Hogwarts Director of Sanitation** **-** Hogwarts’ waste management operations are headed by Wastewizard Titus Diggs, PEcW. Basically, _he directs the house elves with regard to executing, managing and maintaining:_

  * Trash collection and pickup
  * Kitchen facilities and food prep hygiene
  * Laundering and laundry facilities sanitation
  * Infirmary sterility
  * Toilet, shower, and other bathing facilities sanitation
  * Potion labs sanitation and security (toxic materials and waste disposal)
  * Care of Magical Creatures class hygiene
  * Transfiguration class materials disposal (occasionally)



**Summer Cleaning** \- _during the summer, when the students and most of the staff and faculty are gone, he and his crew clean the castle from top to bottom_. It’s a deep cleaning process in which actual soap and water, wood polish and floor wax are used. All of the school’s linens are inspected, laundered, sanitized, mended and/or replaced. The same goes for dining utensils and bathing implements (tubs, sinks, showers, floor tiles, commodes)

**Estate/Farm Manager** \- Unbeknownst to most students, or beneath their notice, is the fact that Hogwarts Castle also constitutes an ESTATE. That means the grounds also includes agricultural activities as well as tenants (possibly even a village or two; I imagine Hogsmeade is actually under Hogwarts Castle’s suzerainty). This includes cattle and crops well as rental cottages. _Titus must liaison with the estate manager over any sanitation issues related to these areas._

This is where he spends most of his time during the day during the school year. He has to ensure that animal and agricultural wastes are properly and safely disposed of. The school itself is relatively easy. He simply has to set the schedule based on that year’s needs, capacities and issues, and forget it. At that point the school takes care of itself unless something comes up. 

**Cropper’s Men** \- _The rest of his time is taken up with acting as the liaison for Cropper’s trash collectors._ He oversees trash pickup and maintenance of the cesspits and storage containers where the trash waits until it’s picked up. The cesspits contain the toxic waste that has to be sent separately to the processing center. Titus must also supervise the reclamation of scrap metal from the collectors because resale adds up to some serious revenue. Titus is responsible for making sure that this money is transferred to Hogwarts’ accounts. 

**The Hogwash** \- _He must maintain the Hogwash._ He sees to it that the Hogwash is functioning properly and has to alert Severus or Prof. Sprout if anything appears to be going wrong. He’s particularly concerned about toxic waste from the potions labs and magical solid waste from the greenhouses.

**As with the constable, Titus has an office in the castle and an office out on the grounds** . _His main office is on the grounds in the vicinity of the Hogwash._ He also has a small satellite office in the castle itself, not far from Demeter’s. It’s there so he can confer with her on the revenues gained from reclaiming scrap metal and to write up reports on the costs of waste management, since Demeter has to pay the bills or at least oversee them. I think Titus has limited budgetary discretion. However, he IS authorized to handle school funds and, if Demeter can’t, deposit them at Gringotts.

**Education** \- _Titus earned his Professional Eco-Wizard (PEcW) Certification through the Ministry_. His certification comes from the Ministry’s Department of Waste Management. Before that he was an apprentice and journeyman under a member of the...

**Brotherhood of Scouring Sorcerers** \- These are basically waste removal wizards but because they don’t go through one of the official schools - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland or the Cornwall Institute of Practical Magic near Tintagel in Cornwall - they can’t legally call themselves “wizards”. At least that was the case until the Ministry came up with its Professional Eco-Wizard Certification Program. If you complete that, then you are a certified wizard and can legally call yourself that. Hence, Titus is a wizard and entitled to use a wand.

Officially, he is on a par with the professors, including the Heads of Houses, in terms of professional rank. In reality, he, along with all of the non-faculty administrative staff is a step below the faculty. He might win a clash with an ordinary professor. But he wouldn’t dare go up against a Head of House. He reports directly to Dumbledore or McGonagall. However, Dumbledore doesn’t really care about the day to day running of the castle. And McGonagall is more concerned with student decorum and academic progress. Hence, he generally works with the Estate Manager and Demeter (the accountant) to get things done and just sends memos to the Headmaster and Deputy Headmaster.

**Tantalus Flowright & Sons** \- t **hese are the plumbers who have the service contract for Hogwarts.** With offices in Glasgow and Edinburgh, the company is headed by master magical plumber Tantalus Flowright who is assisted by his sons. His duties include installation, maintenance and repair for:

  * Pipes, drains, and gutters
  * Plumbing fixtures
  * Boilers and heating systems
  * Farm waste (crops and cattle) disposal systems
  * Medical waste (infirmary) disposal systems
  * Chemical waste (potions) disposal systems
  * Irrigation systems (for the greenhouses)



Learn more about him in Chapter 1 of [Hogwarts - Help Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984662/chapters/13753000)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**End Note:** “Stercutius” is apparently the Roman or Etruscan name for the god of dung. I just couldn’t resist..._

**Author's Note:**

> _I must admit, although this makes me look like a totally anal retentive nutcase, I had FUN coming up with all of this. By the way, Cropper's first name is allegedly the name of the Roman god of dung/manure/ish, whatever you want to call it. He may not be a member of the Wizengamot or a Hogwarts grad, but he matters just as much as the next guy. And he's going to make damn sure that Dumbledore and the rest of those hoity-toity wizards - Ministry and Death Eaters alike - know it. Just saying... As for this little side trip into trash removal - hey, what can I say? I find infrastructure sexy, lol. For more in this vein, you can read the other installments of this series, my WIP "Confessions of a Cornwall Grad" or my "Hogwarts - Help Wanted" series._


End file.
